


Cloud filled sky (drowning out the rest)

by Dranovdragon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Percy-is-Skull
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dranovdragon/pseuds/Dranovdragon
Summary: "You have reached the amazing Skull-sama. What is your business." - "Hey Perce, it's Leo. I just wanted to let you know that I am pretty sure I am being followed by monsters right now." Percy-is-Skull





	1. Chapter 1

**Cloud filled sky (drowning out the rest)**

**(Percy Jackson, Katekyo Hitman Reborn)**

**(Percy-is-Skull)**

**I'm sorry this is probably really messy and not the best but I just wanted to upload it before I forget about it. Again. Please try to enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**oo**

Skull's head poked through the door to Tsuna's office.

"Ah, Tsuna one of the amazing Skull's friends are coming with a new motorcycle for him. I was wondering if I can show him some of your flame tech when he got here." Skull walked though the door and made his way over to Tsuna's desk where there were piles of paper waiting to be signed. "He's a mechanic, and he isn't tied to familia." He added with a nod. Tsuna looked up from the paper he was about to sign to give permission for something. He blinked at the request and put down his pen.

"When would he arrive her Skull-San? We have a meeting tomorrow with the rest of the seven and the Varia is coming too." Tsuna said, "I don't think it's a good idea to have a civilian running around at such a time." The picture of a civilian walking into the wrong room and then be in the middle of a fight between guns and rainbow colored flames would probably be amusing but not necessarily the best idea.

"You don't have to worry about him. If you don't give him coffee everything will probably be alright." Skull said with a smile and sat down on the table between two stacks of paper. "He takes requests from the Underworld from time to time and he already knows about Flames so it isn't breaking Omerta." Tsuna let out a sigh of relief at that. He would like to not have the Vindice breaking in because of someone had broken Omerta.

"But there is a ' _little_ ' problem if you can call it that. My total awesome mechanic's main base is in America and the only time he could come over with it was now. He is in the country when the meeting starts and is probably here a little after it's done. Sorry Tsuna it was the only time he could come with it himself." Skull sent him an apologetic smile. Tsuna sent him a tired one in return. They both understood how tiring the meetings could become especially for those two. Tsuna because he was always the one that had to try and stop people from fighting and destroying things while Skull always got attacked by Reborn and Colonnello and other people that felt like it in gatherings like this.

"I make sure the guards knows that he's coming. The others probably find out about it one way or another so they be ready for that." Stated Tsuna and whispered, "Reborn will probably already know about it in an hour. His observations should be called stalking at this level." Skull hopped down from his place on the table and pretended he didn't hear the last bit.

"Well then the awesome Skull must take his leave so other can get a feel of his awesomeness and his glory! See you later Tsuna-San." Skull walked away from the desk and forward the door and vanished behind it with a last wave from a gloved hand.

**OO**

Percy now named Skull to others, could just see the day building up to be a disaster. When the sun was up without a cloud in sight was the first thing that made him suspicious of what the day would bring. Percy didn't trust the sky when it was like that. It was like Zeus was powering up to something and would catch people when they where out enjoying it. So Percy most definitely didn't trust a cloud free sky. Definitely not when the meeting with the rest of his previous group was at the same day as such a cloudless sky. That the Viria was also coming didn't make it better when they're all gathered at the biggest mafia familia headquarters with its current Don present. Percy didn't have anything against Tsuna, he actually liked him very much, much more than Reborn-senpai but he was still also very much the boss of one of the bloodiest mafia families.

Percy had the feeling that the day would go wrong in so many ways and now let's not forget Leo was coming later too. He was going to take a long shower today just to be sure he could make it though the whole day without breaking down. At least they had let him sleep a little longer today because the meeting first started at 12.

Percy took his time putting his makeup on and getting into the persona of Skull before heading out to see if Tsuna needed help to anything. Percy (or rather Skull) was forever grateful for at Tsuna broke the curse of the acobaleno and brought them back to their previous ages. He would do almost everything if it meant he could repay him.

**OO**

The meeting when as well as expected. Everything was chaos. Squalo wouldn't shut up, Xanxus keep calling people thrash, and shooting them (not at Tsuna though. Nobody ever does anything directly at Tsuna), Reborn-senpai was his normal obnoxious self and ganged up on him with Colonello. Lal and the rest of the seven did their usual things and ignored the rest. Or all except for Fon who were chatting with Tsuna at the end of the table as close you could get for his guardians that were at both of his sides. Skull was sitting close to the other end of the table than the one Tsuna was at and surrounded by most of the remaining ex-arcobaleno (Reborn was next to Tsuna) and was hoping that it would end soon.

When the meeting was almost finished Skull's phone buzzed in his pocket alerting him about someone trying to contact him.

Skull took his phone up to his ear not really caring if it was rude. "You have reached the amazing Skull-sama. What is your business."

Someone people turned to see who Skull was talking to when they realized it was a phone call. Unnoticed for Skull Colonello shot the phone a look before a smirk appeared on his face. A look that didn't go unnoticed by most of the other people in the room.

" _Hey Perce, it's Leo. I just wanted to let you know that I am pretty sure I am being followed by monsters right now._ " Right after the person had said the firsts name Colonello took the phone out of Skull's hand and had it on speaker before Skull could do anything about it and now the rest of the room head the last bit of the sentence about being followed.

Those that had seen the smirk on Colonello's face and was ready for something to happen thought it was a scam of course but Skull went still in his seat and Tsuna send him a glance when his intuition warning him about something that was going to happen.

Suddenly Skull was in motion and the phone was back in his hand. The room had gone silent and all eyes was on him.

"Where are you right now, Leo? Do you know what it is that is after you?" Skull's voice was different from his usual. Where either boast or a whinny voice used to be was one filed with worry and said with a command.

There came a noise out of the phone (that was still on speaker so the others heard it too) that indicated that the one (Leo) on the other side had shifted their phone somewhat.

" _Uh, the GPS says that I'm almost there. Like in 15-_ " the voice was stopped by a large boom sound. Even through the phone it sounded loud. If everyone wasn't already listening the large boom made them.

"Leo, _Leo_! What happened." Skull's voice was higher than usual in worry. " _Hey Leo_!" The others in the room began to see how serious of a situation this was.

" _I'm okay, I'm okay. Just give me a minute._ " A deep sigh could be heard before the person was talking again, " _But yeah I can now confirm my theory about being followed by monsters. It's your friend with horns. The really buff one._ " Leo was cut off again by the sound of an explosion this time at a small scale. " _I'm going to hang up now since it's a little bit difficult to dodge pieces of pavement thrown at you by a monster out for your blood, with a whole truck even with Festus's help when I have you on the shoulder. So bye I hope we see each other soon."_

By the time Leo was done talking Skull was out of his seat and faced towards the door.

"Leo, Leo what the hell do you mean the bu-" The line went dead before Skull could finish the sentence. All eyes was on him when he turned and looked at Tsuna.

"Sorry to stop this one short Tsuna-san, Xanxus but the amazing Skull have to find his mechanic before he blows himself up and gets killed." The whispered 'again' wasn't unheard but with a last nod in their direct Skull was running to the doors and a motorcycle left out the gates minutes after.

" _What the hell_ did just happen kora" Colonello's voice cut though the silence that had filed the room after Skull was out of the door and asked the question many was wondering.

"Ano, guys?" Tsuna got the others attention, "I think we should begin to finish this meeting. I'm sure Skull-san is back by the time we're done."

**OOO**

**thanks for reading this piece of garbage**


	2. chapter two

_**Cloud filled sky (drowning out the rest)** _

_**This is for all of you who begged for one more chapter and to those who didn't say anything but was probably waiting for it too. I just want to say to all of you guys (and girls) that are reading this, that the first chapter sprang out of two sentences and this only came to be because someone you had an amazing idea. So for all of you, that's going to beg for a new one you must get on your knees and pray to another god.** _

_**Please enjoy. I hope it meets your expectations.** _

_edited 19 January_

_**OO** _

**Chapter two**

Tsuna wasn't really sure about what he expected after the meeting had ended, but he found himself standing outside waiting for Skull to come back. After Skull had left, Tsuna had tried to get the meeting back on track which proved to be just as difficult as he had thought it would be. His own guardians hadn't been the greatest of help but in the end, the meeting had been finished before Skull had come back.

When Tsuna had called the meeting to an end almost everyone lingering (it was almost abnormal if abnormal wasn't already something he was used to). Most of them seemed to stay out of curiosity and being honest enough to actually say it, while others had a (shitty) excuse about why that needed to stay, but most was obviously interested in who it was that Skull would rush out of an important meeting for. Reborn and Colonello looked downright murderous about Skull's suddenly leave and looking even scarier in their adult form. Reborn stood right beside him trying to grill the answers out of him wanting to know why the Lackey would react like that to whatever was supposedly after the supposed ' _mechanic_ '. Even Viper was irritated over not having any information on who or even  _what_  the ' _Monster'_  could be (the things the other man had said about it being a friend, having horns and being buff didn't help  _at all_ ) and the rest of the group wisely stayed away from them. Tsuna sighed and his head dropped, he really hoped Skull would be back soon.

**_OO_ **

Skull could feel the wind in his hair as he drove down the road passing and waving back at the cars that honked at him. He hadn't had enough time and had been in too much of a rush that he had forgotten his helmet on the table in the meeting room before he had walked out of the door. He had found out what he was missing half way to the motorcycle (Tsuna had lent it to him and had told him to be free to use it until Skull had gotten his own back) and at that point he was already beyond caring (and it wasn't as if the thought of what Reborn would do to him for leaving that stopped him from turning around, _you don't know what you're talking about_ ). As he speeded down the road and only slowed a little when turning sharply at the corners, he was looking ( _hoping_ ) to find anything that could give him a led to where Leo could be and  _what the fuck_  he had meant by the buff one. There were absolutely too many monsters that counted as  _buff_. Oodako made a sound from his shoulder.

Felling the bike roar underneath him helped in its own way with keeping him focused on the fact that he was in broad daylight and he just couldn't tear the city down until he had found Leo. There was something about riding a bike that brought him a freedom he would never have thought he would find. He could fell Oodako as she crawled up on his shoulder from where she had been hiding in a backpack he had slung over his shoulder with a basic first aid kit, you know just in case.

" _Yes_  I know he should be in this direction Oodako, Leo show me the way he would travel and any extra routes. We have planned this since I got my size back, and you know it." Skull sent the octopus a side glance as he turned a corner.

Oodako made another sound and lifted a tentacle as to show a point.

"Yes,  _of course_ , he  _could_  had built an underwater passage he didn't tell us about and then been found by a monster because everything is always going to go wrong for us-" Skull was cut off by a loud explosion and a flare of fire shooting into the sky from behind a building beside them. Small pieces of debris fell from the sky raining down on them. Skull sent the octopus a glance and the octopus stared back at him.

Skull let out a huff of breath and shook his head trying to get the dust out of it. "Well, at least we know where he is now," he said as he stared on the build the explosion was behind, measuring the hight of it in his head. "Do you think you can throw me over to the other side?"

**_OO_ **

Being thrown through the air by a giant octopus was an experience in itself that many wouldn't claime to have tried but falling through the air was something Percy was beginning to take a likening to.

Percy would like to say he was an expert when it came to fall down from a place high enough to break countless bones and then don't break said countless bones. So when he landed on the other side, softening the fall with a roll and a bit of cheating with cloud flames he got to his feet and was met with the sight of a truck laying crashed on the side in the middle of the road with the logo of Delphi strawberries on it. As he was about to run toward the wreckage he heard the sharp sound of metal grinding over asphalt and looked further down the road and found what he had been looking for. Down the road, some buildings looked like they had been smashed with a wrecking ball, with debris littering the road in big chunks and the dust having risen from the pieces hanging like mist. And right in the middle of all that reflecting the sunlight was a bronze dragon.

The creature had its wings spread out above it and red glinting eyes, it's jaw wide open in a roar. Percy squinted his eyes and then let his head hang with a sigh. Upon the massive dragon that reflected the sunlight like there where no tomorrow, a man sat grinning like a maniac. The mans hair was tied back in a small ponytail with so much dust in it that he couldn't even see the hair's original color anymore, and was wearing his standard working pants that had a little more pockets than normal and was now littered with small cuts and some tearing, paired with his ever-present tool belt. His red jacket had lost half a sleeve and Percy could see blood dripping down from a wound where it had been cut off.

Percy lifted his head again and looked over to what the dragon was facing and suddenly something just said click inside of him.

"So  _that's_  what he meant with the buff one." He said in sudden realization. In front of Leo stood the Minotaur with a small hoard of smaller monsters behind it, all of them looking like they had chased the mechanic for miles on end and many of them had golden glitter stuck in their fur from fallen  _'comrades_ '. Percy took a moment to just stare at the situation before he brought his hands up to his mouth.

"Hey, Leo!" He shouted gaining the attention of both of the sides before he pointed at the wreckage that used to be a truck. "Do you think my bike is okay?"

There was a stunned silence before it looked like Leo was opened his mouth to talk. Just as he heard him shout something it was drowned out by the Minotaur as it let out a roar and began to charge at him apparently abounding his attack on the metal beast. The other monsters followed the Minotaur having probably found his scent and thought him as an easier target (the Minotaur was probably out for revenge... Again).

Percy let his face twist into a smile as he felt the adrenaline rise. "Come on! Hit me with your best shot!" he shouted at the oncoming hoard.

His hand went into his pocket and he took out Riptide in one fluid movement, the cap falling to the ground and left him with a faintly glowing bronze sword in his hands.

**_OOOOOOO_ **

**_That was all for this chapter guys but here's a little thing that was how the chapter should have gone but didn't because now I have changed it. So take this as something I´m offering you in forgiveness for taking so long with this chapter._ **

**_OO_ **

The gate opened and a large truck pulled up in front of them.

The door opened and out of it stepped what could be described as a Latino elf. He had curly hair, with a little too pointy ears sticking out of it but he looked to be about 45-50 years old.

"Now everyone give an applause to the fantastic commander of the Argo II." The man said outstretching his arms and made a mock bow, "and his fourth in command!" At this, the man pointed at Skull who had just stepped out off the truck.

"What do you mean I'm fourth in command? Who's before me!"

"Well I'm the first for obvious reasons, Calypso is the second," "of course it's the girlfriend," Skull muttered in the background. "then Annabeth as the third and then you."

"Don't you think Annabeth should be second in command?" Skull questioned with a frown and placed his finger on his chin, "Yeah I know what Calypso is made off but still this is Annabeth we're talking about. She would have taken the ship from you if it hadn't been destroyed."

The man took a moment to consider it before he nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right. Okay than Annabeth is the second with you as the six!"

"How did I get downgraded so much!"

"Well you know I just remembered that Piper had claimed a spot making sure she was in the third range, and then Jason would probably be offended if he ranked much lower than his girlfriend, and wait now that I think about it Nico and Hazel also need a place so you're the eighth one now. Wait Thalia definitely needs to be on the list too and-" Skull stopped him by clamming his hand over Leo's mouth.

"You know what, let's drop this."

_**Thank you for reading this.** _

_**(And you know what I lied there's actually a new chapter on the way)** _


	3. chapter three

**_Cloud Filled Sky (Downing Out the Rest)_ **

**_IMPORTANT: I tried to edit the second chapter a bit and make it seem less rushed. I'm not sure I managed but I tried to make it better. Sorry for being sloppy. And just a reminder 'Leo is old'._ **

**_And How Dare You guys give me an actual plot to this story._ **

**_As promised a new chapter._ **

**_Enjoy_ **

****

 

**_Chapter three_ **

 

His world came crashing down around him the first time when he was standing in front of the gods in the throne room after Gaia had finally been sent to sleep again. The seven had been called forth one after one to get their prize for completing the prophecy and had saved the world again from doomsday _again_.

Piper had been called first getting the title of a hero of Olympus and getting a blessing from Aphrodite before it was Leo's turn and after that Frank where the god's Roman counterpart had shone through before they shifted back when Annabeth walked forward. She got the title of a hero of Olympus once again having gotten it for a second time now but the title of a survivor of Tartarus followed just after. After that Hazel had her turn, Jason had his and then as the last, he was called forth.

Zeus had apparently gotten over his hatred of him just enough at that moment to actually give him the titles. He got the same as Annabeth before he was just waiting for his dad to do something so he could leave to visit his mom. Poseidon had stepped forward, down from his throne and had stood before him and gave him his blessing.

Apparently, it should help him control more of the power that came with being a child of Poseidon but Percy could care less at that moment. Just as he was about to walk away again Zeus had called out to him again.

"We're not done here demigod."

And that was when he knew he was doomed. Before he could ask what more there could possibly be, he felt a searing pain flare through his body and he crumbled to the floor while screaming. He could hear his friends behind him as they ran towards him before their steps suddenly halted and someone began to shout at the gods, but before he could register what they were saying he passed into the world of darkness.

 

 

He woke up three days later and the gods told him that the Fates had chosen him to bear the title of _Immortality_ , to be the only human being to never die. Later that day he found out on the TV that they had been a minor earthquake felt in the area around Empire State Building.

 

 

"The Immortal Stuntman"

The first time Percy had heard them call him that he had nearly cringed. He had chosen to do stunts as a get away from the gods and his new status, to get away from the people that would look at him in awe when he walked by or if he was present. He had to stop himself from going over and telling them to " _please don't call me that_ " and just leave it be hoping that it wouldn't spread.

And that's how he jinxed himself, he was sure of it or the Fates just thought it would be fun to fuck with him again ( _it wouldn't be a surprise if it was the second_ ). His nickname as the Immortal Stuntman had spread like a wildfire and two weeks later even the director was asking if they could make him introduce himself as such, trying to gather more people with the ' _status_ '. Percy had been so very tempted to say no but everyone had been close to getting down on their knees while hoping they could get more money out of a new name. He ended up saying yes and the next day it was official.

The first time he had introduced himself as such he was surprised over how natural it all was but brushed it off as a first time thing. The second and third time he did it for a show he really began to notice a difference and on his fifth time, it hit him.

It was how the crowd had reacted. In Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, everyone had looked at him differently after the gods had forced the immortality down on him, some even looked scared of him and everyone was acting respectfully. It had been almost nerve-wracking how everyone had changed in how they acted around him, the people that normally wouldn't hesitate to fight him was trying not to rile him up anymore and only the seven and a few others still treated him like normal.

But here, here in front of the crowd of strangers, nothing had changed. They still scream his name as he did his stunts and gasp when he did something extra daring.

The only reputation he had among them was the one he had earned by training for it. No special powers from a godly parent or a title from a prophecy, only him. And he loved every second of it. It was like discovering a treasure chest filled with gold coins in the abounded house you brought that you thought was haunted and overall surprisingly freeing not to have to try and hide what had become his biggest secret. If he told anything he was immortal they would probably just think he meant how he did his shows and how he never had a scratch on him after a crash. He decided that this was _the best feeling in the world_ and began to introduce himself as such with every chance he got.

And if he found it extremely satisfying to watch Reborn's hackles rise every time he shouted out the name in his face, well then no one would blame him for continuing.

****

 

When Percy called him ( _for the first time him reaching out in years_ ), Leo didn't as much as hesitate to agree with whatever he wanted, he wouldn't even have batted an eye if he had asked for a warship with wheels, weaponized with real cannons that could shot flames out of the sides as it rolled down a street destroying the houses of his enemies on the way. If it meant building him a motorbike he would have it done in record time.

When Percy asked if he would come with it himself or send someone else, Leo already had an excuse as to why it only was him that could come, hiding it behind the curiosity of seeing the Vongola's Flame tech in person ( _and wasn't that just the coolest thing ever!? Machines powered on Flames. Just fantastic what the world had to offer_ ).

Hearing that the son the sea god was associated with the Vongola was a shock ' _but_ ' Leo thought, _'it could have been worse,'_ it could have been a lot _, lot worse._

The only thing he needed now was to give a word to Chiron and find out how to make a motorbike. Did Percy say anything about flamethrowers?

****

 

Where Percy stood he could feel the vibration of the thundering footsteps of the monsters through the asphalt as they stormed down the street towards him, ready to tear him apart. Testing his grip on Riptide with a wide swing he felt a grin slip on his face and he bends his knees a little falling into a fighting stance as the monsters came closer. Some of the smaller faster ones had speeded past the Minotaur and reached him first with their claws aiming for his head as they jumped at him.

Percy lifted his sword and felt it sing as it hit the sharp nails and slapping the hand out of the way and sent the body of a monster with a name he wouldn't dare to try to pronounce, flying back with a kick to where the stomach should have been before he brought his sword down again and sliced it in half from the should and down. He shifted to the side and turned the next monster to dust as he watched out of the corners of his eyes the other one crumple into the wind.

He brought down three more monsters before the Minotaur finally reached him himself. The half man creature swung its ax at him in a wide swing and Percy ducked under it and slashed out with his own sword hitting the monsters legs just under where the boxers the monster was wearing stopped but not nearly deep enough to do any fatal damage. Instead of crumbling to the wound the monster seemed to get angrier and brought the ax up again ready to attack once more. Percy let out a huff of breath.

"That was a close one don't you think," Percy taunted at the monster as he ducked under one more attack. "Just a little higher and there would be nothing to hide your dignity from the world." the Minotaur let out a roar. "Not that I think that there is that much to hide."

The monsters hooves crackle against the ground as it lowered its head looking to give up on attacking with its weapon and decided the old fashion way was better. But it never got that far to test if changing attack worked because just as it had taken its first steps toward him it went up in flames. Percy stared in shock as the Minotaur vanished and found Leo standing on the other side of the pile of golden dust with the rest of the hoard spread out on the street behind him.

Leo gave him a bright smile.

"I thought you need a ha- _oof_ " Leo was cut off by Percy as he threw himself at the elder man and engulfed him in a bone crushing hug. After a stunned second, stronger arms wrapped around him in return and gave him a tight squeeze. As they both let go and stepped a little away from each other again Percy was smiling from ear to ear he let out a breathless laugh.

"Oh man I'm sorry about that-," Percy let out a giggle (a manly giggle), "it just- oh _my gods_ I just never knew how happy I would be to see you. Sorry for squeezing your arm." He patted his arm awkwardly. Leo shot him a smile in return.

"Nah it's nothing," he said, "just got it cut by a piece of glass on the way out," he gestured at the wrecked truck before he stared at him again with a face-splitting grin, and made a gesture with his hand at his make up cowered and pierced head. "But seriously what happened to your face."

Percy shot him a grimace, as he let out a huff of a laugh. "It's called ' _fashion_ ' look it up, old man." Percy said with all the haughtiness of a spoiled rich kid, "but I think I can ask you the same question. What's with the beard dude? I didn't think you be the type to do something like this."

Leo scratched his chin and ruffled a bit of the stubble on it as his other hand reached down into his tool belt and brought out a letter. He slung himself at Percy and draped himself melodramatically over his shoulder.

" _Oh_ , you must know it's _terrible_. An old friend of mine sent me a letter," he waved the paper in front of his face without looking up, "a _letter_! We haven't seen each other in _years_ and then suddenly a letter shows up just out of nowhere after I thought he was _dead_. _Dead I tell ya_. And you know _what_ he writes in it! He asks me to build him a motorbike and bring it halfway across the world _to him_. And after I have worked my butt off for days, not even having time to shave," he lifted his face and pointed to the stubble as to prove a point, "I don't get as much a ' _thanks_ ' when I show up with it."

"Okay," Percy says when Leo stays draped over his shoulder showing no signs of moving soon. "Thank you then? happy?" Leo didn't move. Percy carried on. "But can I ask what's on that piece of paper since we both know I didn't send a letter?"

Leo pushed himself away from him again and shifted his weight into the tips of his toes and back again. He was grinning again. "It the blueprint for your bike of course."

Percy's face lit up.

"Now we're getting to the good stuff."

****

 

_**A bit of backstory and my attempt at a badass! Leo and him being a drama queen.** _

_**I can't promise any more chapters after this and if they do come I can't promise anything about the quality of the content.** _

 


End file.
